Electromagnetic interference (EMI) can affect an electrical circuit via unintentional electromagnetic induction, electrostatic coupling, and/or conduction. In this regard, natural and/or man-made sources of electrical disturbances can generate changes in electrical current and voltage that can cause EMI, e.g., via conducted and/or radiated emissions. EMC testing can be used to determine conducted and/or radiated emissions caused by a DUT in order to limit EMI affecting other devices, consumer devices, etc.
Although conventional EMI testing technologies can determine whether a DUT satisfies various EMC testing criteria, e.g., not generating more than −116 dB of conducted and/or radiated emissions at frequencies between 475 MHz and 625 MHz, such technologies utilize specialized DUT testing environments comprising Faraday cages, shields, grounded test rooms including anechoic materials, etc. to prevent external electromagnetic events from affecting DUT measurements. Consequently, conventional EMI testing technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.